


That is Like Destiny!

by Ray_Writes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: The Master's broadcast of a nationwide hunt for the Doctor is quite the inadvertent boon for one Donna Noble.





	That is Like Destiny!

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't really get this idea out of my head so I had to jot something down for it. Title taken from one of Donna's lines in "Partners in Crime". Hopefully you enjoy, and let me know what you thought!

It was a rather average afternoon. Every afternoon had been average ever since that last Christmas, much to Donna’s chagrin. Even the trip to Egypt had just felt so dull in comparison to that mad, unimaginable day.

Get up, get ready for work — or not, if she were between jobs like now — see the girls — or maybe not, as she’d been less and less inclined lately — come home, endure her mum’s nagging, join Gramps on the hill, then bed.

Losing dad hadn’t helped. Certainly not her and her mother’s relationship once the worst of the grief had passed. Mum thought she wasn’t doing anything with her life; Donna  _ knew _ she wasn’t, but she also knew that a permanent position in some office and a nice bloke of a husband wouldn’t be doing anything with her life either. There was just so much more out there, and it felt like she was the only one who truly knew it!

And she could have seen and learned so much more. That was the worst part. That ridiculous alien had stood there in the snow he’d made for her and asked her along — and she’d turned him down. If she could time travel all on her own, Donna would go back and smack her past self upside the head.

But there was no use in it, really. She was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed. And anyway, if she were to be able to time travel, she’d need a time machine in the first place, and only the Doctor had one of those. So really, what she needed was him.

And that was precisely what Donna was planning to do; she was going to find that Spaceman.

So far, none of the suspicious goings-on had yielded any results. The UFO sighting had been faked, the crop circle just some drunk teenagers messing about in a neighbor’s field, and the sea monster was just a blurry photograph of a whale. But one of these days, it was going to pan out. She couldn’t expect right away, not with him probably halfway across the universe.

But Donna just knew he had to come back to Earth at some point. For one thing, he’d said he loved Christmas, so that meant he hadn’t just been passing through on some tour. And for another, alien as he was...she suspected being on Earth made him feel less lonely, with no planet of his own to go home to.

The kettle whistled, and Donna rose from the kitchen table to prepare her tea. She’d ask her mum if she wanted any, but that’d probably start another row about what she was doing hanging about here instead of looking for a new temp position. She would, soon. Donna just needed a day to recharge, do a little more research, and figure out what would be the best position to have to help in her next investigation into the abnormal. She’d just found an article only today about disappearing bees that sounded rather promising.

The program that had been on was interrupted unexpectedly, an announcer claiming they had a terror watch update. Donna hadn’t heard anything like that was happening. There hadn’t even been an attack.

“They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous,” the television stated, and Donna turned around with her steaming mug for a proper look at the suspects.

Something shattered. It took Donna a moment to realize she was no longer holding her tea and there were shards of glass scattered about the floor in a puddle of water.

“Was that one of my mugs?” Her mother’s voice called from the next room. “They're part of a set!”

It was him, it was  _ actually  _ him! The Doctor was right there on the telly!

“Oh my God,” Donna breathed. “Oh my  _ God! _ ” A laugh escaped her. She couldn’t believe it! This was happening, right now!

“Donna,” her mum groaned, having stomped into the kitchen.

“Sorry, sorry,” she dismissed quickly, grabbing a rag and wetting it before stooping to wipe the glass and tea up.

“Use a broom! You’re gonna cut your hands,” her mother scolded.

“No time!” Donna shook the glass out into the trash, then dumped the rag in the sink. She dried her hands and hurried over to her bag. Phone, wallet, IDs she’d picked up from various temp jobs, it was all there.

She bustled back into the kitchen. “Mum, I need the car!”

“And just where do you think you're going?” She asked with a hand on her hip. “You promised you’d look for a job today.”

“I am,” she lied. “Got an interview.” It’d be something like an interview, at least, meeting up with him. Seeing if the offer still stood.

“You’re not dressed for one.”

“It’s business casual,” she said, trying not to sound too terse. “Where are the keys?”

“In my purse,” her mother finally answered with a huff. “You know, if you took a real job you could afford your own car.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Donna, not really listening. She found the keys and then hurried to the door.

“When are you going to be back?”

“I don’t know!” The door slammed behind her and Donna hurried down the drive to the car. She recognized that shopping centre those photos had been taken in front of. It was only a matter of getting there before the Doctor got back in the TARDIS and was gone again. Then she could hear about all the rest of that terror bit. She wasn’t worried; clearly the news had got it wrong.

Donna also didn’t know who the other man and woman were in those photos, but if they were with the Doctor that could only mean good things. At the least, he’d taken her advice and wasn’t alone.

That could be a bit nerve-wracking, really, showing up unasked and inviting herself along with them. Donna paused with the key in the ignition.

She couldn’t just let this chance slip by her, though, not again. Anyway, if the whole country was searching for them, they could always use some help. And that was something she was more than willing to do.

Donna started the car and pulled out onto the road, speeding off for what she hoped would be the start of the adventure of her life.

It was a good thing she’d packed!


End file.
